


Not Tonight

by surefinewhatever23



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, Drunk Sex, F/F, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Monica Reyes is home alone and bored on a Friday night. She decides to get drunk and is surprised when her roommate, Dana Scully, comes home earlier than expected.





	Not Tonight

This was so unlike Monica Reyes. She rarely ever spent a Friday night alone. If she wasn’t starting her weekend off in the arms of some guy she had met the week before, she was spending time with her best friends. However, they all seemed to have their own agendas tonight. She was on her own.

Monica’s roommate, Dana Scully, had been gone all week, probably at one of her lover’s houses. Last time Monica checked, Dana was seeing some thirty-year-old woman she met at a bar. Monica could rarely keep track. It’s not that Dana was exactly promiscuous, just that women seemed to flock to her. Monica herself wasn’t one of them. Sure, Dana was sexy as hell, but Monica didn’t swing that way. 

Monica had only ever had sex with men, many different one night stands that left her feeling unsatisfied and used. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy sex with men. In fact, she enjoyed it a lot. But sex was never earth-shattering like she had always expected. She had heard that you were supposed to see stars and be left breathless. It was rare for her to feel like that. She knew that these observations weren’t false. Hell, Dana was having earthshattering sex on a weekly basis. 

Deciding to stop pitying herself, Monica grabs a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and pops the cork. She wishes that Dana was here. She would know what to say to make her feel better. She always has.

Monica is pouring herself a third glass of wine when she hears the front door unlock. Dana walks through the door. 

“Hey Dana, I wasn’t expecting you to be back tonight…” her words are slightly slurred and Dana notices that Monica is sitting on the couch in nothing but a lacy black bra and lacy thigh highs.

“It’s okay, Mon. I broke it off with Jane last night...”

“Before or after you fucked her?” Monica immediately covers her mouth with her hand, “D, oh my goodness I am so sorry. I didn’t mean that…”

Dana’s eyes immediately tear up. “Fuck off. You don’t know a damn thing about what I am going through. All you do is judge me. You sit there and tell me that I shouldn’t sleep with Jane. When was the last time you told someone “no”?”

By this time, Dana has made her way over to the couch. “Monica—I didn’t mean that”

“Well I guess we are even then, aren’t we? I say something awful, you say something bad. And then we both feel awful. We drink. We fight. I don’t talk to you for a week. I am so tired of this!” In an unexpected move, Monica grabs Dana and pulls her down onto the couch. She kisses her roughly, pulling Dana’s hair.

Dana pulls back, “Stop it! You’re not fucking gay. And you don’t get to yell at me and then kiss me…”

Monica replies with another kiss. Dana can taste the wine on her lips. “Tell me that you don’t want me. If you tell me that, I will stop and you can leave.”

Dana wraps her arms tightly around Monica and kisses her hard.

“Okay. I don’t want you.”

“What?” Monica is shocked. She didn’t think that Dana would turn her down.

“I don’t date women I live with and I don’t sleep with straight women.”

“Why don’t you?” Dana is kind of surprised. She has never had anyone really question her about that.

“Well besides the obvious, I am not interested in being anyone’s experiment. If I wanted to have someone use me for a night, I would hook up with literally any lesbian in this fucking town. Not someone who lives just down the hall and is completely and utterly straight.” Dana starts to leave, only to be stopped by Monica’s hand on her wrist.

“I am not going to just use you for a night. And I don’t even know if I am straight…”

“Look Mon, even if you are interested in women, you have still obviously had a lot to drink tonight. I said I don’t want to sleep with you. I am just going to go.” If Dana was being honest, she did find Monica Reyes attractive. But she wasn’t lying when she said that she had sworn off of straight women. She had her share of heartbreaks and, quite frankly, didn’t want to go through that again. Additionally, Dana has lived with Monica for a year now and knows that she often makes decisions that she later regrets when she is drunk.

Dana packs a small overnight bag and returns to the living room to leave. Monica is sleeping on the couch, having hit the “sleepy” stage of being drunk. Dana grabs a blanket and wraps Monica up. She leaves, making sure that she locked the door behind her.

Making her way to her car, Dana calls the only person that she knows who would let her crash on his couch at midnight on such short notice.

“Hey Mulder? It’s Dana. Could you do me a huge favor?” Dana quickly explains the situation and Mulder tells her she is always welcome.

\---  
Monica wakes up with a killer migraine and immediately groans when she opens her eyes. She wonders how much she had to drink last night as she gets up off of the couch. The empty wine bottle on the floor answers her question. That’s right, she drank the whole bottle and then tried to seduce Dana. She was honestly so surprised when Dana turned her down. Truthfully, the rejection hurt a little and left her so confused. She wasn’t shocked that she had tried to come on to Dana last night while drunk. No, that made sense, she is a flirty drunk. What shocked her was that this morning, completely sober, she is finding herself wishing that Dana hadn’t said ‘no’.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely ship Monica/Scully normally, but this College AU scenario seemed to work better as being unrequited.


End file.
